1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display device such as a head mounted display that is used while being mounted on the head.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a virtual image display device for enabling formation and observation of a virtual image such as a head mounted display, various head mounted displays that scan an image light and project an image on the retinas of the eyes are proposed (see JP-A-2007-178941 (Patent Literature 1), WO2009/041055 (Patent Literature 2), and JP-T-2007-537465 (Patent Literature 3)). In particular, a head mounted display configured “see-through” in order to superimpose image light and external light one on top of the other is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the head mounted displays disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and the Patent Literature 2, a device that forms a virtual image is arranged closer to the ear side than the eye of a wearer, who should be an observer. In the head mounted display disclosed in Patent Literature 3, a device that forms a virtual image is arranged on the front side of the eye of a wearer.
However, when the device that forms a virtual image is arranged closer to the ear side than the eye of the wearer as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 or when the device that forms a virtual image is arranged on the front side of the eye of the wearer as disclosed in Patent Literature 3, the device projects to the side or the front side from the face of the wearer. As a result, the center of gravity of the head mounted display is away from the wearer, the feeling of the weight of the head mounted display increases, and the external design of the head mounted display is limited.